


Shut Up and Kiss Me Again

by SomewhatByronically



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Percy and Galadriel make minor appearances, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatByronically/pseuds/SomewhatByronically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>or those times when Thranduil lorded his extra 4 inches of height over Bard pressing into his personal space in the hallways and he could smell that ridiculous cologne that Thranduil insisted on wearing.</p>
</blockquote><br/>Of all the things Bard was expecting to get at this party, a lapful of Thranduil Oropherion wasn't high on the list.
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://somewhatbyronically.tumblr.com/post/119462758679/lorien-leaf-goddammitbarton-omg-highschool) by [goddammitbarton](http://mordorisleft.co.vu/).

Bard wasn’t entirely sure how he got here.  And sitting halfway to tipsy in a circle around a spinning bottle was just the half of it.  Earlier that evening, Bard was studying for exams when Percy swung a leg in through his open window.

“Oropherion’s throwing a party tonight.”

Bard shouted and nearly jumped out of his chair at the greeting.  “I need to study!” he added in exasperation.

Percy fixed him with a judgemental stare, “It’s Friday night, Bard.”

Under Percy’s scrutiny, Bard fiddled with his pen and glanced back down at this book.  Any other night it would be Bard dragging Percy out on some adventure, but Mr. Masters seemed intent on failing him.  

Percy sighed, “I know you hate the guy, but c’mon, he always has the expensive booze.  You can avoid him all night if you like.”

“I don’t hate Thranduil.”, Bard replied a little too quickly.

Percy barked out in laughter, “Oh, don’t you now?”

What had started as disdain for Thranduil’s ever-present laid-back attitude and trading barbs in the hallways at Lasgalen High School had morphed into a simmering mess that tied Bard’s stomach into knots every time he heard Thranduil read aloud in their English class or when he saw Thranduil tie up his hair in that stupid messy bun or those times when Thranduil lorded his extra 4 inches of height over Bard pressing into his personal space in the hallways and he could smell that ridiculous cologne that Thranduil insisted on wearing.

Percy had surely seen the flush that had crawled up Bard’s neck as he laughed again, “You absolutely have to come now.”

Bard leveled Percy with his best glare but it was useless. “Fine.”

So here he was.  Here he was watching Thranduil fix him with the most peculiar smirk before those gorgeous hands reached down to set the bottle spinning.  Thranduil’s eyelashes fucking fluttered as he glanced back up at Bard through them.  Bard’s mouth went dry and he was only vaguely aware of the scraping of the bottle slowing to a stop.  There were a few gasps that shocked Bard into looking down at the bottle.

Him.  The bottle was pointing at him.  Bard’s eyes went wide as he looked back up at Thranduil who’s stare had taken on a positively predatory edge.  Brushing his hair behind his shoulder, Thranduil set his hands on the ground and rolled onto his knees.  Bard couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think.  Thranduil Oropherion was on his hands and knees and crawling towards him.  Bard’s eyes were drawn to Thranduil’s mouth as he bit down on his lip and Bard wasn’t positive, maybe it was the alcohol, but Thranduil was swaying his hips.

Bard just about choked when Thranduil reached him, putting each of his legs on either side of Bard’s outstretched ones, effectively straddling and pinning him down in one go.  He could smell the alcohol on Thranduil’s breath but he was transfixed by the blue of Thranduil’s eyes which he was presently getting quite lost in.  He felt Thranduil place his hands against both sides of his jaw and when Thranduil pulled him in, Bard’s eyes slipped shut and his hands shot to Thranduil’s hips maybe gripping a little too hard.

Bard breathed in through his nose and he was drowning in tequila and that stupid cologne. Thranduil’s lips moved soft against his and there were a few wolf whistles as Bard moaned shamelessly into that gorgeous mouth.  Bard’s hands drifted up his back and pulled their chests flush together; a surprised sigh escaping Thranduil’s mouth.  

Eventually the kiss slows and stops, but Thranduil is still pressed against him and his mouth has spread into a smirk against Bard’s lips.  Thranduil leaned back but he’s still only looking at Bard.    
  
The moment was shattered as a teasing voice called out, “GET A ROOM OROPHERION!”  

Thranduil’s head whipped towards the direction of the voice before smiling and shouting back.  “FUCK OFF GALADRIEL!”

Finally looking around at their surroundings, they both noticed that the small circle had moved from around Bard and Thranduil to a different corner of the room and they simultaneously dissolved into nervous laughter.

“So…” With those eyes on him, Bard really couldn’t think at all.  Which he entirely blamed for the next words to come out of his mouth, “your pants are particularly tight this evening.”

Thranduil scoffed, “Bard?”

Bard’s face was ducked in shame, but he responded because those stunning legs were still straddling his lap. “Yes?”

Thranduil grabs Bard’s face, fixing him with those blue eyes once more, “Just shut up and kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [breathingbarduil](http://breathingbarduil.tumblr.com/) and [fabulousleepace](http://fabulousleepace.tumblr.com/) for being top notch betas. Shout out to [hannibalsketches](http://hannibalsketches.tumblr.com/) for providing the [mood music](http://8tracks.com/hannibalsketches/i-ve-got-you-and-a-bottle-of-wine).
> 
> Prompt me at [my tumblr](http://somewhatbyronically.tumblr.com/).
> 
> -Ada


End file.
